


Sobre um ladrão e uma clériga

by HikariMinami



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMinami/pseuds/HikariMinami
Summary: Therion não tinha remorso algum de sua profissão.E, mesmo assim, não conseguia furtar uma moeda sequer quando se encontrava na presença de Ophilia.
Relationships: Ophilia Clement & Therion
Kudos: 1





	Sobre um ladrão e uma clériga

Therion não tinha remorso algum de sua profissão; de fato, orgulhava-se dos rumores acerca de um _master thief_ , que corriam pelo reino. E, mesmo assim, não conseguia furtar uma moeda sequer quando se encontrava na presença de Ophilia.

Havia alguma coisa no olhar da clériga — quase como um feitiço — que o fazia desviar a atenção dos bolsos alheios. Talvez fosse um instinto de prevenir uma mancha na reputação dela, afinal, Ophilia não merecia receber as consequências das falhas dele. Mas Therion não se preocupava com isso quando andava na companhia de Tressa (ainda que a comerciante mostrasse clara repulsa pelos atos do ladrão).

Ah, talvez fosse isso. Tressa reprovava-o, contudo, a loira nada demonstrava. Ela continuava esboçando sorrisos quando os olhares se cruzavam, conversava com a típica calma e afabilidade e oferecia algumas das cortesias recebidas de fiéis que a admiravam.

Assemelhava-se a uma irmã mais velha, a qual guardava afeto fraternal mesmo que o mais novo cometesse os mais diversos erros. E Therion não queria falhar com ela.

_Por quê?_ Uma ótima pergunta; o ladrão não sabia a resposta. Ele, que se afirmava um cético, “muito bem sozinho, obrigado” — com seus mil e um motivos para assim ser — desejando a aprovação da portadora da Chama Sagrada? Era quase cômico.

Entretanto, quando Ophilia o fitava com os olhos curiosos devido às mãos vazias, e, em seguida, soltava um breve riso enquanto o convidava para comer alguma coisa na taverna mais próxima, Therion sentia que agir como um cidadão de bem, às vezes, não era _tão_ ruim assim.


End file.
